Platypus (Camp Camp)
The Platypus is a major recurring villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp. She is a female platypus, who serves as the unnamed mascot of Camp Campbell. She is known to attack, kill, and eat other animals, even those that are much bigger than herself. She has even gone as far as to eat her own newborn child. She is also no stranger to attacking human beings. Although she has never been shown to succeed in killing a human being, she is still very feared and dreaded around Camp Campbell. She is voiced by Jordan Cwierz. Biography In "Mascot", Nikki and Neil went searching for a forst animal that would serve as a new mascot, after Max smashed the last one with a boulder. The duo went into a dark cave, where they happened on a platypus. Neil explained how platypodes are dangerous creatures, with venomous glands but Nikki ignored his warning and tried to play with the platypus, only to have it viciously attack her with its claws and fangs. The two ran out of the cave, screaming as the platypus chased after them. Nikki and Neil ran back to Camp Campbell, with the platypus following them all the way. With the platypus making it to the campus, the rest of the campers were endangered by the ferocious creature. Everyone was cornered at the dock with the platypus approaching them before Gwen stepped in and grabbed it by the tail, lifting it up and rendering it harmless. The hamster that Max smashed eventually came crawling back, just barely managing to survive the attack and David jumped for joy, knowing now that they'd be keeping their old mascot after all. Just then, the platypus lept out and viciously devoured the hamster, whole, making itself the obligatory new mascot, by default. Now that the campers had a platypus as a mascot, they started calling themselves the "Camp Campbell Pussies", much to David's dismay. In "Camp Cool Kidz", the platypus ambushed a raccoon and ate it. In "Camporee", the platypus mauled The Flower Scouts during one of the challenges. In "The Order of the Sparrow", Neil tried to prove to David his love for nature by kissing the platypus on the lips. However, when Neil tried to kiss the platypus, all it did was bite Neil on the lips. In "Eggs Benefits", the platypus laid a bunch of eggs in a nest, revealing to everyone at Camp Campbell that "he" was actually a "she". Cameron Campbell seized this as an opportunity to sell the platypus eggs on the black market so that he could get himself out of debt with other companies. He entrusted pairs of campers to take care of specific platypus eggs, while he called up people to sell the eggs to, contacted the other companies to promise them the money he owed them, and reached out to his co-workers for help with more unethical businesses. Over the course of the episode, all of the platypus's eggs were destroyed except for one, which hatched into an adorable baby platypus. Cameron was happy to know that this baby platypus was going to make him tons of money. However, the mother platypus immediately chomped her own child's head off and killed it for food, fucking Cameron over, so he had to leave and go to Russia. The platypus' filicidal act resulted in not only Cameron going into hiding, but Max, Nikki, and Neil wasting their Saturday. In "Parents Day", a parent questioned Cameron about the platypus and why it was there. Cameron admitted that he didn't want the platypus at his camp but he was too afraid of it to do anything, so he just let it do whatever it wanted. The platypus was then seen eating a camper's food and then hissing at Cameron, making him flinch. In "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot", The Wood Scouts invaded Camp Campbell and planned to kidnap and dispose of their mascot. The platypus was going to the vet the day after, so it had to have been trapped in a cage that night. The Wood Scouts snuck into the camp and went to its cage but it wasn't there because Quartermaster (who was responsible for locking it up) was too much of a pussy to face the ravenous critter. The Wood Scouts went out to look for the platypus, a task that was successful but extremely difficult, as the platypus attacked Edward, Petrol, and Jermy. It wasn't until Billy stepped in, that he finally caught the platypus and stabbed it in the throat with his candy cane, allegedly killing it. At the end of the episode, the platypus miraculously came back, inexplicably surviving the fatal attack. Out of vengeance for what the scouts did to it, the platypus bit Edward on the leg. In "Squirrel Camp", Neil sent the platypus into Camp Campbell to fight the Squirrels that had recently taken the campsite over. However, after charging toward the squirrels, letting out a triumphant "MUUUUAAAAAAACK!!!", the platypus slowly loses traction and decides to just lay down and do nothing. It is later seen stashing acorns with its tail, next to Squirrel David, implying that she switched sides and joined forces with the squirrels. Trivia *In "Eggs Benifits", it was revealed that the platypus was actually a female when she laid eggs. See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Neutral Evil